Golden sun: phantom of the waters
by sdf185
Summary: You know the drill hear! Phantom of the waters eats Jenna, Sheba and Mia's souls, boys go to save them, whatever. Now with 50% more nonsense! Was rated T, but due to the heavy language of this story, it is now rated M. post 1 more review for next chapter!


Golden sun: Phantom of the waters.

Part 1: in the beginning.

7 months later, after GOLDEN SUN: the lost age.

* * *

( PARK 11:45 AM ) It was a sunny day, and Jenna was walking home after a little walk with Mia and Felix. "Hey, Felix, do you know where Sheba went to? I have not seen her in over 3 weeks." said Jenna. Felix looked at her. "I dont know. And, now that you mention it, i have not seen her in a while. I wonder what happend to her?" Felix said back to her. They all continued when Garret runs in front of them. "Fe-Felix. Its a emr-emergency! Some kind of w-water monster is attacking the town!" He said to Felix, who was stardled to see his friend looking as panicked as he was. Felix thought for a minute. 'What if this is some kind of joke? Last time Garret did this to me, it was a false alarm.' His thoughts are interupted when Garret shouted out. "COME ON! We gotta help Issac and the others! There in trouble! The monster got then! Come on!" When Felix heard that, and with that panicked face on Garret's face, Felix know this was the real deal. He pulled out his sword and followed his friend into the middle of town. Just then, Felix's djinni Echo from golden sun: TLA, leaped out of his pocket. "hey, Felix, whats wrong?" said Echo. "We got a big problum. A monster is in town square, wasting everything!" He said to the djinni. "Oh. Ok." Said echo. Then he leaped back into his pocket.

( TOWN SQUARE 12:00 PM ) In town square, the watery monster was stomping through town, trashing everything in his way. Already 12 People have died and 76 more hurt. "How are we gonna beat it?" Asked Garret. "I dont know. But we gotta think of something." Said Felix. Sadly, the monster heard them. It turned around to see them. "uh-oh!" Said Jenna. Then the monster casted a tundra at them. Felix and his pals dodged it and started to attack. About 5 minutes later, they had not even put a dent in the watery monster. "Now what!?" Said Garret. Felix thought about there options, but then the monster hit him with a powerful blast of wind. Felix yelled in pain and crashed on the ground. He got back up to see the monster advancing towads Jenna. "Jenna!" Exclaimed Felix. Then, the monster used a power of some kind to drain the life from Jenna. "No! Jenna!" Shouted Felix and Garret! Then, they saw some thing that made them shake ever so fearfully. Jennas soul flew out of her body and into the monster. They looked at it to see Jennas soul floating about inside. Then, they saw Sheba's soul next to it. They were trying to get out. "What the--!?" Exclamed Mia. Then, it did the same to Mia. "OH NO!" Said Garret and Felix. "HAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed the monster. As it turned to walk away, it turned and said, "I am the PHANTOM OF THE WATERS! Fear me!" Then, it walked into the ocean and vanished. Felix ran up to Jenna, who was laying on the ground. "Jenna! Wake up! Please dont be dead!" he begged and hoped that Jenna was not dead. "It-its to late." Said Garret. "No! It is not over!" Said Echo, jumping out of Felix's pocket. "What do you mean?" He asked the little djinni. "I can feel her life. She is alive, but only just." Said Echo. "So, how do we save her, Mia, and Sheba?" Asked Felix. "Defeat the Phantom of the waters. Its the only way." Said Echo. "Ok. Lets go back home and plan this all out." Said Felix. Then, he picked up Jennas body and stood back up. Garret had Mia's body safely in his arms. Then, they both walked back home with Echo riding on Felix's head. "I like it up hear, Felix. Don't mind if i rest hear a minute, OK?" He asked Felix. "OK." Said Felix.

( HOME 1:10 PM ) "Well be back as soon as we can, Ivan. We need you to look after the girls. You to, kraden." Said Felix. "Ok." Said Ivan. "Dont worry, Felix. The girls are safe with us. You be careful now." Said kraden. "Ok. Cya!" Said Felix, Peirs, Issac, and Garret. Then they all set out to defete the Phantom of the waters and save the girls.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter. Ill post more soon! Leave a review or 2 PLZ!


End file.
